


Venom

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Bondage, Dark Tone, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Smutty, Tala is kinda evil, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Borya receives a long overdue punishment.





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Still-Beyblade-Obsessed for giving me the encouragement I needed to finish this fic =)
> 
> So I normally refer to them in their English names since I grew up with the English version but most of the fandom prefers their Russian names. I apologise if I’m using the wrong spellings.

Borya’s heart thudded mercilessly as he pelted down the corridor, but by now the guards had given up the chase. He crouched down wincing at the pain his fingers wiped the blood off his kneecap, he had scraped it against the rough floor before escaping the mess hall. 

Suddenly he shrieked as he felt large hands lift him and for a moment he panicked that it might have been the guards until he turned with wide eyes to see Sergei’s face with gritted teeth.   
“Shit, Sergei you fuckin’ scared me.”

“Good. You should be scared.”   
He gripped the smaller guy harder and carried him deeper into the maze of corridors, the lights flickering revealing their otherwise vague location. Borya gulped, hoping the lights were just buggered by their dorms and he wasn’t being forced to the room he dreaded the most in the Abbey.   
Grimly he realised there was no way they were anywhere near the dorms, if they were -the patrol guards would be here too. 

“Sergei…” he pleaded under his panting breath. “Sergei please… not here... please don’t do this…”

He winced at the sting of his bruised cracked knuckles as he dug his nails into his comrades arm, desperate to stop him but he didn’t react, and kept carrying him closer. 

His heart pounded loud in his ears as he came face to face with the door. This is the room Biovolt locked him in when his behaviour became unmanageable, a cold dark room: solitary confinement. A warning to the other boys to prevent an endemic of disobedience. If he had been caught by the guards he would be dragged kicking and screaming here, but to be dragged by his own friend was intolerable.   
Borya kicked at the door and let out a scream, which prompted Sergei to hoist an arm around his waist, the other hand free to grip his throat. 

The door swung open violently from a second protesting kick from Borya. His frightened eyes widened when in the dark room he saw Yuriy sat alone on the bunk.   
“Shut the fuck up Borya before we ALL get locked in here.” he hissed in greeting.

Sergei let Borya fall to his knees cursing and shaking, he glanced at the blood dripping from his own arm with a stoic expression before shutting the door behind them. 

Borya’s eyes went wide at the sound of the door locking. “LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SHITS.” His knees wobbled as he lunged towards the big guy. Sergei leaned against the door and pushed him back, he gave him an expression that told him he wasn’t the one he had to bargain with. Borya spun around, his body still pulsing violently in full flight/fight mode.

Yuriy was sat legs crossed dully inspecting his nails. “You can rage all you like Borya, that doors staying shut.”

“YOU KNOW I HATE THIS FUCKING ROOM!” he burst out.

“Hm, an appropriate punishment you’re right…”

“WHY?!! IT’S NOT FUNNY!! LET ME GO YOU WANKERS!!.” 

“Stop being so loud, you want the guards here?” 

“FUCK YOU!” he spat.

“Eh, this room is pretty much soundproof now the doors shut, they won’t hear us until they walk right past us.” Sergei shrugged.

Yuriy lifted an eyebrow and finally made eye contact with them. “Well at least shut the fuck up for our sake.”

Borya’s body was still shaking, but he’d much rather be trapped in here with his comrades than alone. “Why are you doing this to me!” His voice lowered but thick with emotion.

Yuriy scoffed. “Why don’t you tell us Borya? Four days. Four evenings you’ve picked a fight in the mess hall with the other boys.”

His face lit up, this time more from embarrassment than fear. “That’s none of your business.”

“Oh but it is. We’re a team. Your business IS our business.” 

The bruised guy looked between his teammates. “You’re punishing me for something so stupid. Couldn’t you have done this somewhere else ANYWHERE else?!”

“We’re punishing you for BEING stupid Borya” Yuriy scoffed again.

He clenched his fists and Sergei reached to grip his arm, stopping him from punching. 

“I was standing up for Ivan! Those pricks keep picking on him. It pisses me off, I wanted to hurt those fuckers!” he blurted out. 

Yuriys intense eyes burned into his. “You were standing up for Ivan.” he mocked. He stood and slapped him hard across the face. 

Borya hissed and touched his cheek, glaring back at the team leader. 

“Idiot.” he spat. “You think Ivan needs your protection? The kid’s tougher than Sergei.”

He gripped his face with one hand, tilting his face around to inspect the damage, the bruises and cuts, his skin looked sore and dry. Borya breathed heavily, and reluctantly tolerated the manhandling; fearing another slap.

“There won’t be much left of you if you carry on with this sentimental bullshit.” He let go of his face and tutted, turning back to the bed.

“Remove his clothes.” He demanded. 

Sergei stepped forward and roughly tugged off his jacket, Borya watched in confusion.

Yuriy sat on the bed unzipping his trousers looking bored. “Hurry up.”

He helped Sergei pull off his t-shirt before Yuriy snapped again. “That’s enough just get here now.”

“Will you forgive me if I do this?” Borya said as he stared down at the erection, he had climbed onto the small bunk on his hands and knees.

“Stop talking.” Sergei pushed his head forward. 

Yuriy leaned his head back onto the wall, closing his eyes as he felt Borya’s lips seal around his cock. He allowed him a minute to adjust himself before gripping his hair hard, controlling his pace. Borya let out throaty moans and Yuriy let out quiet gasps, while Sergei stood stiff watching, gritting his teeth.

After a while Yuriy opened an eye and ordered Sergei to check the corridor and he swiftly obeyed. He shut the door again as he returned and nodded. Yuriy allowed himself deeper sighs and gripped the guys hair tighter, thrusting him faster as he came into his throat.

Borya gagged as he was pulled off as fast as he latched on. He panted catching his breath again, he lifted a hand and wiped the rest of the cum off his lips, and stared at his leader waiting for his command. 

The two waited patiently as Yuriy recovered from his satisfaction. “Now please Sergei. Lean against the door.” He commanded them. Borya groaned realising his knees would ache on the stone floor but he complied anyway. 

As always he struggled at first to adjust to Sergei’s girth, but Yuriy was in an impatient mood, he jumped off the bunk to force his head and Sergei let out appreciative moan. Yuriy returned to the bunk to continue watching, his erection slowly came back to life and he stroked it between shouting out orders. “Stop fussing!.” When he tried to ease his sore knees. “Faster!” When he lost momentum. 

He blinked as Sergei stopped him abruptly, pulling his face off to squirt all over his face and chest. Sergei sank to the floor, pulling a hand through his hair and catching his breath.

Borya hesitantly turned, wanting to see if he had behaved to the leaders satisfaction. Yuriy stroked his cock watching Sergei’s exhausted body heave against the door and nodded. 

“Alright. Get here.”

Borya climbed on the tiny bunk, he knelt respectfully despite the ache. 

Yuriy glared at him. “Take off your underwear.” 

He pulled down his trousers and underwear, pulling them off and throwing them behind him as fast as he could as if performing a routine drill.

“And your boots and socks idiot.”

He obeyed and returned to kneeling, he wiped some of Sergei’s cum off his nose and bowed his head. 

Yuriy reached out to wrap his fingers around the guys throbbing erection. Borya instinctively moved his hand to touch it too and his hand was harshly slapped away. 

“Am I forgiven?”

Yuriy ignored him and ordered Sergei to join them. Sergei sat on the bed and began fingering him slowly as Yuriy observed their expressions with interest, the hand on his cock remained still. Eventually Borya rocked, craving friction and he let go, lying back on the bunk watching the show. 

Borya let out a whine and tried to touch it again despite knowing full well that Sergei would instantly restrain him with one look from their leader. And he did.

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you cum Borya.”

“Please..” he whined pathetically. Tears dripped down his cheeks, he struggled against Sergei’s grip and tried to wiggle his left hand to try touching it with his less dominant hand.

“If you touch it I’ll order Sergei’s fingers to stop.”

He returned to stroking his own cock watching them. 

“Yuriy please” Borya’s voice was low, pleading, desperate. “I promise I won’t pick fights on Ivan’s behalf, just let me cum!”

“Is he ready yet?”

Sergei looked up surprised. “You can’t tell?”

Yuriy scoffed. “He’s always so emotional.” 

He sat up and pinched one of his nipples hard, Borya gasped. Yuriy rubbed it and pinched it hard again, he repeated this and smirked up at the taller guy as his body started to shake. He pinched the nipple harder and harder between his finger and thumb watching his expression change. 

“You’d better not pick fights. I wouldn’t want the guards to see you in this state. It’s too pretty - I don’t like to share.”

Borya gasped as he felt Yuriy drag his tongue up his neck and his eyes rolled in pleasure, he panted heavily and let out another frustrated whine, wanting to be touched more.

Sergei joined in, licking and kissing the other side of his neck from the back. His fingers deep inside and reaching a spot that made Borya’s body melt. 

Yuriy bit his own lip enjoying the desperate whines escaping his comrades mouth. 

Suddenly he grabbed the boy by his throat, his cold fingers gripping tightly.

“I wouldn’t be too quick to trust Borya, this is your punishment.” his fingers gripped harder. “Don’t forget it.”

Distracted by Yuriy’s fingers around his neck he hadn’t noticed Sergei detach himself briefly only to return with rope he expertly knotted firm and tight around his shaking arms. 

Sergei gave a nod and Yuriy released his grip, Borya’s restrained body bent over coughing, tears running down his cheeks, and collapsed onto the bunk. Yuriy grabbed him by a fistful of hair and forced him back up to his knees.

Borya hissed through his tears, his body ached in so many places but the worst part to him was being fingered, licked, teased and aroused and now he had no way to touch himself- to finish the job. He whined helplessly, sweat dripping down his shaking legs.

“His lips bleeding.” Sergei stated.

Yuriy rolled his eyes. “Sort it out then.” he waved his hand dismissively and sat back down leaning against the cold stone wall.

Sergei spun his body around to face him, he saw the blood and tears roll down his face and touched his lips gently. “So dry… if you keep fighting there won’t be much left of this pretty face.”

“Please S-sergei…” he panted under his breath. 

Sergei licked the blood from his lips and Borya thrusted his hips against his the second he got close, chasing friction desperately. But the guy held his hips still and carried on licking the blood away.

“Sergei only follows my orders Borya.” he heard in a low voice behind him.

“Please Yuriy…”

“Please what?”

“Pl-please let him fuck me…”

Yuriy dragged his nails against the wall, there were marks scarred into the stone where Borya or perhaps other Biovolt boys had scratched into it. He wondered how long it would take to lose his mind alone in here with no sunlight, no company…

“What have you done to earn it?”

“Nothing.” Borya choked, letting out a frustrated sob.

Yuriy fingered one deep slash and glanced at his shaking body. “Sergei what do you reckon? Does he deserve your dick?”

He nodded, and the guy let out a gasp in his arms.

The team leader sank back into the pillow and watched between his thighs. “Go on then…” 

Borya let out a delighted yelp as Sergei’s warm hands turned him onto his front facing Yuriy his curved back and ass in the air and he slid his fingers deep until he found the spot he liked so much. The guy panted into the rough sheets closing his eyes and giving into the pleasure, the shaking in his legs eventually ceased.

Sergei satisfied at last, slid on a condom and lined up, rubbing his cock around his rim, amused at the noises he received in return and grinned at Yuriy. 

Yuriy cocked his eyebrow and allowed his comrades closer, this time his fingers were gentle as he combed them through Borya’s messy hair, he shut his eyes, leaning his head back as he felt his hot wet mouth clamp onto him. The sound of Sergei’s deep voice moaning aroused him so much it gave him shivers. His fingertips gave featherlight caresses along the guys bruised skin as his body pounded forward with every thrust picking up pace.   
His other hand massaged the curved arch of his sweaty back, fingers slipping between lengths of rope to gently tease the soft skin around his hardened nipples. 

Now if Borya was ever sent here again, surely he would have pleasurable memories to keep him company.


End file.
